Tourner Sept Fois sa Langue dans sa Bouche
by Loline
Summary: OS post Tome 7 sur Pansy. Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche... Sept années à Poudlard, sept discussions qui l'avaient menée ici, sept fois où elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, sept tours de langue...


**Titre** **:** "Tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche."

**Auteur :** Loline

**Résumé **: Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche... Sept années à Poudlard, sept discussions qui m'avaient menée ici, sept fois où j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, sept tours de langue...

**Disclamair** **:** Copyright © Tous droits réservés à JK. Rowling

**Blabla** **de l'auteur : **Je vous livre un OS dont l'idée me tournait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je trouve que Pansy est un personnage intéressant et peu exploité ! Enjoy !

Edit du 19/11/2012

* * *

"Tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche."

Quelle expression ridicule ! Encore une invention des moldus. Ceux-là, je les ai toujours méprisés, incapable de la moindre magie, ils nous sont inférieurs, c'est un fait. J'ai grandis avec ce précepte, je ne l'ai jamais remis en cause et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. Bien sûr je ne suis pas extrémiste au point de croire qu'ils doivent tous mourir ou qu'ils devraient nous servir. A dire vrai, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux et dans une guerre ouverte nous n'aurions pas forcément l'avantage malgré nos pouvoirs. De plus, ils seraient capable de s'exterminer pour nous détruire ces idiots.

C'est donc sans contexte qu'ils nous sont inférieurs. Mettez un moldu et un sorcier dans une situation critique avec une seule arme, le sorcier avec une baguette magique, eux je ne sais qu'elle ineptie qu'ils ont « inventée », qui survivra ? Le sorcier à n'en point douter. Nous sommes capables avec juste notre magie de faire des choses qu'ils ont mis des siècles et des siècles à essayer de copier. Nous savons allumer un feu d'un simple mot, il leur faut des instruments appelés « briké », nous savons nous faire entendre de loin, déplacer des objets lourd dans les airs, amener des choses à nous, métamorphoser un objet en un autre à notre convenance, voyager en une seconde, nous métamorphoser, nettoyer, réparer, cuisiner, travailler, voler, nous défendre, nous battre, attaquer, tuer… d'un seul mot avec juste une baguette. Les moldus le peuvent-ils ? Non ! Et même avec leur « Teknologi » il y aura toujours des choses qu'ils ne seront jamais capable de faire comme nous.

Alors voilà, pourquoi aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, je pense à ce fichu précepte entendu de la bouche d'un de ses descendants de moldu, d'un "sang-de-bourbe" comme j'aime à les appeler ? Je les méprise autant que les moldus si ce n'est plus, car ils étaient sans pouvoirs et par je ne sais quel hasard ils ont reçu leurs pouvoirs. Et on doit les considérer comme des égaux ? C'est une injustice envers les sorciers de pure souche, nous naissons dans le monde de la magie, nous le connaissons dès l'enfance et eux à onze ans seulement, ils en apprennent l'existence et le découvre, nous avons une longueur d'avance, nous mériterions de la garder ! Tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche, c'est ridicule, oui. En quoi la tourner sept fois ma langue aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit dans ma vie ?

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, SI c'était vrai ? Les moldus nous sont inférieurs à cause de leur absence de magie, mais pas que. Ils nous sont inférieurs car ils refusent de croire. Ils réfuteraient un dragon même s'ils en voyaient un dans leur salon, juste sous leurs sales nez de petits êtres médiocres dépourvus de magie et d'imagination ! Ils se retranchent derrière des « sciences », chaque chose en ce bas monde doit-être décortiqué, étudié, expliqué. Si ce n'est pas explicable, si cela ne peut pas être défini par des formules scientifiques alors ça n'existe pas. Nous autres sorciers nous croyons. Nous savons que tout est possible si nous y croyons assez fort. Les dragons, les licornes existent bien, les balais volant aussi, il n'y a pas d'explication, mais ils existent et nous ne cherchons pas à l'expliquer à tout prix, nous l'acceptons.

Alors si. Oui, si ce précepte était vrai, avais-je manqué de me taire ? Une chose est sûre, si je m'étais tu, je ne serais pas ici à me poser toutes ses questions. Ou même à envier ces stupides moldus et leur ignorance. Leur ignorance de ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui dans le monde. La plus grande chasse à l'homme que l'on n'ait jamais connu. Tout sorcier qui de près ou de loin avait côtoyé le Lord Noir, avait appliqué contre les nés-moldus les directives du ministère en place pendant l'Année des Ténèbres ou proclamé des paroles haineuses envers les moldus et « sang-de-bourbes » - d'ailleurs je ne devrais même pas penser à ce mot, surtout dans ma position - était pourchassé, arrêté, jugé et… C'était bien là le problème, il n'y a que deux portes de sorties, la prison ou la libération, et pas question pour le nouveau gouvernement fraichement nommé de relâcher la moindre personne qui pourrait remettre le feu aux poudres.

J'aurais pu m'en sortir, malgré mon ascendance, malgré mon comportement des sept dernières années à Poudlard. J'aurais pu m'en sortir avec pour motif d'avoir été entrainée par mes parents, de ne pas être responsable de mes choix si je n'avais pas parlé ce jour-là. Mais j'avais parlé, haut et fort et devant témoins. Par peur je l'avoue, j'étais terrorisée, nous l'étions tous, mais qui me croirait maintenant ? Durant les prochaines heures, tout ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire dans ma vie serait décortiqué dans les moindres détails pour décider si vraiment je n'étais pas responsable de mes choix ou si j'avais agi en pleine connaissance de cause. Au fond de moi je ne le sais même pas, comment pourrais-je me défendre ? Un silence absolu pèse dans la pièce, l'air est glacial, je tremble et dans mon esprit une tempête absolue règne. J'avais parlé ce jour-là et aujourd'hui je m'en mordais les doigts. Si seulement je m'étais tu, si seulement comme toute les fois où j'avais parlé sans réfléchir aux conséquences, j'avais pris le temps d'appliquer ce fichu précepte de ces moldus que je méprise tant !

Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche... Sept années à Poudlard, sept discussions qui m'avaient menée ici, sept fois où j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, sept tours de langue...

oOoOo

_**1er Septembre 1991, 10h42**_

- Pansy ! Suis-moi, ne te perds surtout pas ! Me réprimanda ma mère.

Du haut de mes onze ans, je suivais tant bien que mal mes parents à travers la foule compact présente sur le quai 9 3/4 du Poudlard Express. J'étais toute excitée, enfin j'allais découvrir Poudlard la merveilleuse école de sorcellerie où tout sorcier anglais se doit de faire sa scolarité. Mon père poussait le chariot où se trouvait ma malle du bout de sa baguette magique. Il avait dédaigneusement poussé ledit chariot jusqu'à la barrière magique séparant notre monde du monde non magique des moldus, puis il avait immédiatement sortit sa baguette, je savais qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas une minute de plus à agir comme les dépourvu de magie.

- Ah, voilà les Malfoy, s'exclama mon père en s'approchant d'un couple de sorciers et de leur fils.

Le père avait un air aussi sévère et supérieur que le mien, ses longs cheveux blonds délicatement retenu par un ruban de velours noir, sa femme était grande, filiforme et d'une même blondeur, elle regardait autour d'elle avec dédain, telle une grande dame, je la trouvais instantanément magnifique. Et il y avait leur fils, aussi blond que ses parents, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et qui avait déjà revêtu sa robe de Poudlard.

- Lucius, salua mon père en tendant sa main libre à l'homme blond.

- Aaron, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire froid. Eden, salua-t-il ma mère avec un hochement de tête.

- Lucius, ravie de vous revoir, dit ma mère puis elle se tourna vers la femme, Narcissa, c'est toujours un plaisir.

- De même Eden, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien merci. Bien que nous ayons dû passer par la partie moldu de la gare. Une vraie plaie.

- J'imagine très bien, compatit Mme Malfoy. Rien que le quai est déjà plein de moldus, à croire que les "nés-moldus" sont de plus en plus nombreux, ajouta-t-elle d'un air hautain.

- C'est malheureux, remarqua ma mère.

Tandis que les adultes discutaient, je regardais autour de moi avec avidité. La magie était mon monde, ma vie, mais le Poudlard Express était fascinant après avoir passé toute sa vie dans un manoir, magnifique certes, mais je n'avais quitté mon foyer que pour voir ma famille, sorcière elle aussi et le chemin de traverse. Le garçon blond me dévisagea un moment, puis me tendit une main avec un air princier :

- Je suis Drago Malfoy.

- Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, répondis-je prenant mon air le plus altier.

- Tu rentres aussi en première année ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse.

- Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas aller ? Moi j'irai à Serpentard, comme mes parents.

Premier tour de langue raté, je répondis alors avec un grand sourire :

- Je serais aussi à Serpentard, c'est la seule maison _où il n'y a que des vrais sorciers_ !

oOoOo

_**17 novembre 1992, 23h57**_

L'air de la salle commune était frais malgré le feu ronflant dans la cheminée, mais je n'y prenais pas garde, habituée aux hivers rudes au manoir et trop absorbée par la conversation que j'avais avec Drago.

Vincent ronflait sur un canapé à ma gauche et Grégory écoutait notre discussion avec un air ahuri. Milicent et Daphné étaient déjà partie se coucher, cette dernière était montée dans son dortoir non sans avoir envoyé un "bonne nuit" aguicheur à Drago. Théodore et Blaise jouait une partie d'échec sorcier près du feu, extrêmement concentré, le métisse plissait le front les yeux fixés sur la partie alors que Théo regardait distraitement le plateau de jeu.

- Hé ! Les deuxième années allez-vous coucher, il y a cours demain, intervint notre Préfet coupant la parole à Drago.

Ce dernier n'apprécia pas vraiment le ton autoritaire du sixième année. Il le fusilla du regard et répondit d'une voix froide :

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Flint, est-ce bien clair ? Ma lignée remonte à plus de dix générations avant la tienne, devrais-je te le rappeler encore une fois ?

La lignée, le sang, c'est tout ce qui compte à Serpentard, le plus vieux sang l'emportant sur une lignée plus récente. Toujours. Sur ce point j'étais presque égale à Drago ce qui expliquait pourquoi on avait développé une très bonne entente à un âge où les garçons et les filles ne s'intéressent pas encore aux affaires de cœur. Les deux orbes bleus de Drago se reposèrent sur moi.

- Que disais-je déjà ?

- Tu me disais ce que ton père avait répondu à ta lettre Drago.

- Ah oui, reprit-il le regard brillant, il ne m'a pas dit grands choses, ça me frustre. Juste que la dernière fois c'était il y a plus de cinquante ans, que la personne a été attrapée aussi.

- Oui je sais, répondis-je, c'est d'ailleurs un Serpentard qui l'a attrapé, je l'ai lu dans _Les Faits Remarquables des Préfets de Poudlard_.

- Un Serpentard ? S'insurgea-t-il. Le traître ! Mon père s'est bien gardé de me le dire ! Heureusement au moins une sang-de-bourbe est morte avant que l'on ne capture celui qui a fait ça.

- Tu crois qu'il est revenu, demanda Grégory voulant participer.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises Goyle, il a dû être envoyé à Azkaban, se moqua Drago avec un geste d'impatience.

Deuxième tour de langue raté, même si dans mon esprit embrouillé de petite fille de douze ans, le but n'était de tuer personne mais d'effrayer les nés-moldus, leur montrer que les sang-purs, eux ne craignaient rien, avec un bâillement, je repris :

- _Moi, je l'aurais récompensé_, quelqu'un qui fiche assez la trouille aux sang-de-bourbe pour qu'ils quittent Poudlard devrait l'être !

oOoOo

_**31 Octobre 1993, 22h43**_

Daphné et Milicent s'installèrent dans leurs sacs de couchage de part et d'autre de moi. Le calme peinait à reprendre dans la grande salle, tout le monde commentant la nouvelle de la seconde effraction de Black dans l'école et nous étions toutes trois en grande conversation.

- Franchement, ils auraient pu nous laisser dormir, se plaignit Daphné ses long cheveux blonds tressés pour la nuit quelque peu défaite et le bandeau en soie verte qu'elle s'évertuait à mettre sur ses yeux pour dormir remonté au niveau de son front. J'ai besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil ou sinon demain je vais avoir d'énorme cernes ! Nous ne craignons pas Black, nous sommes des Serpentards, elle ajouta plus bas, il ne ferait pas de mal à des enfants sang-purs !

- Je me demande comment il a fait pour passer les détraqueurs sans baguette et la vigilance des professeurs, souffla Milicent une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. Il a dû apprendre de sacrés tour avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Le premier homme qui s'échappe d'Azkaban quand même !

- Mili, je ne sais pas comment il a fait et personnellement je m'en moque, tout ce que je sais c'est que demain je vais avoir un mal de dos incroyable, rétorqua Daphné avant de baisser son bandeau sur ses yeux et de nous tourner le dos.

Milicent se tourna vers moi et roula des yeux. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Daphné était déjà superficielle et très féminine, contrairement à nous deux.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? me murmura ma camarade brune, aussi éloigné en féminité de Daphné qu'il est possible de l'être.

- Je ne pense rien, répondis-je le cerveau embrumé. Black peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, Daphné à raison, nous ne craignons rien.

- Oui, mais imagine la puissance et l'audace qu'il a ! reprit-elle admirative. Tuer un sorcier et plus de onze moldus, s'échapper d'Azkaban, entrer à Poudlard !

Troisième tour de langue raté. A cette heure de la nuit, le sommeil me gagnait et Milicent ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser en paix tant que je ne clôturerai pas cette conversation.

- A vrai dire, l'histoire Black qui secoue le pays, ne m'atteint pas, Mili, je ne me sens pas concernée. Les crimes qu'il a commis me laissent de marbre, _après tout ce n'était que des moldus._

oOoOo

_**25 Décembre 1994, 20h18**_

C'était le soir du bal de noël. Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais eu l'avantage sur Daphné au rayon cavalier, Drago m'ayant proposé de l'accompagner. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu le temps d'être jalouse, Blaise et Théo s'étant presque entredéchirés pour ses beaux yeux.

La relation que j'avais avec Drago était spéciale, loin d'être un couple - à mon grand regret à l'époque et comme tout le monde semblait le pensait - Nous nous entendions bien et nos lignées respectives faisaient que nous nous respections. Bien sûr par moment je l'agaçais à vouloir capter son attention et il ne manquait pas de me le faire savoir d'une remarque cinglante dont il avait le secret. Mais c'était là le comportement normal pour une jeune fille de quatorze ans au physique moyen quand un garçon daignait lui prêter attention, surtout lorsqu'il m'accordait plus d'importance qu'à la jolie Daphné, comme le soir du bal.

Je portais ma plus jolie robe de bal, une robe de princesse à mes yeux, rose pâle avec de nombreuses dentelles et rubans, achetée une fortune sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'avançais au bras de Drago très fière. Même si nous étions les plus jeunes de Serpentard à être présent, les verts et argents nous laissaient passer. Lindsay Harold, une cinquième année avait même essayait de m'amadouer avec des cadeaux pour que je lui laisse ma place au bras de Drago et à l'heure actuelle me fusillait du regard, je n'en étais que plus hautaine.

Ce soir-là cependant je ne fus pas celle que toutes filles jalousaient. Alors que nous avions pris place dans la grande salle, qui s'extasiant, qui touchant du doigt une décoration ou encore pour certain, critiquant, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur les quatre champions. Par couples, ils avancèrent au milieu des rangs que nous avions formés et tous les élèves découvrirent avec étonnement la cavalière de Viktor Krum, champion de Durmstrang et accessoirement meilleur attrapeur du monde. Elle portait une robe bleu pervenche et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon, elle, Granger la sang-de-bourbe !

- Je n'en reviens pas ! répéta une fois de plus Daphné alors que nous étions assis autour de la table, avec d'autres filles de notre maison.

- Moi non plus, murmura Lindsay, Krum et cette... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, trop choquée pour continuer.

- Dire qu'il a préféré une non-sang pur à nous, argua presque de rage une septième année, présidente du fan club de Krum à Poudlard. Cependant elle avait parlé avec retenue, si ce n'est de dire née-moldue, n'avait pas dit l'insulte de "sang-de-bourbe".

- Dire que malgré l'ajout d'un quatrième champion plus que douteux en la personne de Potter le tournoi avait bien commencé, ajouta Mili, restant elle aussi polie, bien que le message soit clair pour tout le monde à la table.

Et moi dans tout ça, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, surtout dans une salle emplie d'une centaine d'élèves, mais j'avais à cœur à l'époque de défendre les convictions de mes parents et un esprit hautain, je n'avais pas peur de dire ce que je pensais, j'étais sang-pur ! Quatrième tour de langue raté :

- Oui, au moins cette fois-ci la coupe avait choisi des sorciers de sang-pur, et voilà que Krum met les pieds dans le plat, _les sorciers de notre rang ne doivent pas fricoter avec les sangs-de-bourbes !_

oOoOo

_**17 septembre 1995, 10h52**_

J'avais eu seize ans la veille. Seize ans, c'est jeune, et pourtant à cette âge nous savons faire la différence entre ce que nous inculque les adultes et ce que nous décidons d'être notre propre opinion.

Nous étions une quinzaine, presque tous de Serpentard, quelques-uns de Serdaigle et un bienheureux Poufsouffle alignés devant le professeur Ombrage. La Grande inquisitrice de Poudlard comme l'on devait l'appeler dorénavant.

A tour de rôle, elle nous épingla un petit insigne sur notre uniforme. A côté de mon insigne de préfète se trouvait maintenant un petit I de métal gris. Le signe de l'appartenance à la Brigade Inquisitoriale !

A côté de moi, Mili bomba le torse en recevant son insigne à son tour. Drago regardait le sien avec un air goguenard sur le visage, j'imaginais déjà ce qui pouvait lui passer par l'esprit. Cet insigne lui permettrait de martyriser des premières années ou des sang-de-bourbes en toute légitimité. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice, les Gryffondor n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir.

- N'oubliez pas, le ministère compte sur vous, votre acte de vous engager dans la brigade reflète la bonne éducation que vous avez reçue de vos parents et la foi que le ministère peut avoir en eux, acheva Ombrage de sa voix de petite fille.

Un petit rire échappa à Milicent, non moqueur mais appréciateur. Comme elle je connaissais le point commun entre tous les élèves présent dans cette salle, pas un sale sang-mêlé si de sang-de-bourbe. Il n'avait pas leur place ici, dans les petits papiers du ministère. Ombrage le savait elle aussi et appréciait la chose à sa juste valeur.

Alors que nous sortions du bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice, je me tournais vers Mili.

- "La bonne éducation que vous avez reçue de vos parent" ! Ca n'est pas difficile, nous sommes sang-purs, la bonne éducation elle coule dans nos veines dès notre naissance.

Au bout du couloir, deux Gryffondors de première ou deuxième années passèrent devant nous en courant. Je leur lançai un regard hautain et m'éclaircie la voix. Cinquième tour de langue raté :

- Bien sûr on ne peut pas en dire de même pour tout le monde, _la bonne éducation c'est comme la magie, certain ignoraient son existence avant leur arrivée ici !_

oOoOo

_**1er Septembre 1996, 18h34**_

Le train roulait à bonne allure depuis le matin et nous étions quelque peu amorphes. Blaise venait de revenir dans le compartiment à la fin de sa collation avec le professeur Slughorn, et s'il avait provoqué un remue-ménage dans le compartiment lorsque la porte lui avait échappé des mains et qu'il s'était écroulé sur Gregory, le calme était revenu. Gregory essayait en vain de fusiller du regard Blaise qui l'ignorait avec un mépris royal. Vincent lisait une bande dessinée dans son coin. Drago avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux et je caressais distraitement sa chevelure blonde.

Nous étions, en quelque sorte, sorti ensemble l'année passée, mais la capture de son père au ministère deux mois auparavant et la nouvelle du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui l'avait changé pendant l'été, même si j'étais une des rares à l'avoir remarqué. Il ne me regardait plus, à vrai dire, il ne regardait plus personne. Il s'était replié sur lui-même, lui qui n'était déjà pas une personne très ouverte et bien qu'il fasse bonne figure devant les autres Serpentards, il avait l'air soucieux et plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

Nous nous étions disputés la veille en nous rencontrant au chaudron baveur à propos de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Drago avait rencontré des sorciers dans l'Allée des Embrumes et je m'étais montrée trop inquiète à son goût. Aujourd'hui il semblait déjà l'avoir oublié, lui qui était si tenace avant, et plongé dans ses pensées loin de tout, il se laissait faire sous mes caresses.

Les yeux dans le vague, je songeais aux nombreuses filles qui auraient aimé être à ma place et un sourire naquit machinalement sur mes lèvres.

Drago et Blaise discutaient de la réunion avec Slughorn. Le nom de la seule fille du clan Weasley vint dans la conversation et je taquinais Blaise à propose de la rouquine.

- Je ne toucherai pas à une fille qui a trahi son sang, cracha-t-il dédaigneux.

Je souris devant sa hargne. Nous étions tous les mêmes. Fier, orgueilleux, et sang-pur. Finalement, qu'avions-nous d'autre à quoi nous raccrocher dans ce monde des sorciers au bord de l'implosion et de la guerre ? Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu et je pressentais que dès la trace levée je recevrais la marque. Ce que mes parents m'avaient inculqué depuis ma naissance me permettais de ne pas sombrer dans la folie et de ne pas être tentée de fuir cette responsabilité dont j'avais hérité à la naissance.

- Peut-être que je ne serai même plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'un vieux fossile obèse m'aime ou pas ? Bailla Drago, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne seras peut-être plus là l'année prochaine ? M'exclamais-je surprise par la nouvelle qu'il avait bien pris soin de me cacher.

- On ne sait jamais, répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire, il est possible que... euh... je m'occupe de choses plus importantes et plus intéressantes.

Je blêmi quelque peu. C'était donc ça le rendez-vous de la veille. Confier à Drago des choses plus importantes à faire ! Plus importantes et sûrement plus dangereuse. Même si nous ne disions rien et laissions Drago agir comme à son habitude, nous savions que sa famille était tombée en disgrâce aux yeux de Vous-Savez-Qui depuis l'affaire du ministère, ce que Drago devrait faire ne serait sûrement pas une partie de plaisir.

- Tu veux dire... _Lui_, murmurais-je enfin, essayant de le faire parler tout en appréhendant un nouvel excès de colère de mon ami, mais à ma grande surprise il ne fit que hausser les épaules et embraya sur le fait que Narcissa souhaitait qu'il finisse ses études mais que lui trouvait que cela importait peu au regard de ce qu'il allait accomplir pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Blaise le contrecarra qu'un ton cinglant et moi je le regardais éberluée, la bouche entrouverte.

- J'aperçois Poudlard. Il est temps de mettre nos robes, dit-il finalement se relevant.

Alors que nous nous changions, j'aperçu le regard perçant de Drago sur mon avant-bras gauche et une question dans ses yeux bleus glacés. Je ne savais pas s'il l'avait, s'il pensait que j'aurais déjà dû l'arborer ou s'il était rassuré que non. Je répondis à son discours silencieux d'un air revêche et déterminé. Sixième tour de langue raté :

- L'année prochaine, _je l'aurais !_

oOoOo

_**1er Mai 1998, 23h01**_

Nous avions été réveillés par le professeur Slughorn et menés rapidement à la Grande Salle. Encore endormis, nous nous étions assis à notre table, les autres maisons nous imitant. Vêtu d'une fine nuisette, Daphné grelottait sous sa cape de voyage qu'elle avait attrapé à la va vite. Sous ma cape d'hiver, dans mon pyjama constitué d'un pantalon et d'un débardeur je n'avais guère plus chaud, mais mes jambes avaient l'avantage d'être couvertes. Daphné serrée contre moi, nous essayions de nous réchauffer mutuellement.

Nous étions début mai, mais le temps restait étrangement maussade et les températures basses pour la saison. Poudlard qui avait toujours été accueillant n'était aujourd'hui que l'ombre de lui-même et qu'une suite sans fin de salles et de couloirs glacés. Milicent, assise face à nous, était, elle, totalement réveillée et avait le regard alerte.

A notre grand étonnement, ce fus le professeur McGonagall qui s'adressa à nous. Elle nous expliqua que l'on devait évacuer le château rapidement. J'échangeais un rapide avec Mili, un sourire avait naquis sur ses lèvres.

- IL est ici, murmura-t-elle.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires Potter apparu dans la salle. Son arrivée dans la grande salle ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, une bataille, une guerre. Il s'était caché si longtemps qu'on l'avait tous cru mort ou enfui comme un lâche devant le Lord.

Alors qu'il longeait le mur, un Poufsouffle se leva et clama qu'il voulait se battre. Se battre, pensais-je amère, se battre pourquoi ? Pour mourir. Contre Lui, on ne pouvait rien, si ce n'est de se faire petit et espérer qu'Il passe devant nous sans nous voir.

Le professeur McGonagall répondit que ceux qui étaient majeurs pouvait rester. Quelques questions fusèrent. Astoria la petite sœur de Daphné demanda perplexe où était le professeur Rogue. La nouvelle du départ de Rogue se fit sous les acclamations des trois autres maisons. Eberluées Daphné et moi échangeâmes un regard interloqué, La fuite de Rogue signifiait de nombreuses choses et pas forcément bonnes. Ramenant la salle au calme McGonagall enchaina sur la façon dont l'évacuation allait se faire.

Soudain, une tension hors du commun irradia la grande salle. Une gamine de Serdaigle se mit à hurler d'une voix stridente, suivi d'une Gryffondor, puis d'autres encore. Je me recroquevillais contre Daphné qui tremblait à présent de peur. Même Mili pâli, bien que son sourire s'élargit.

Une voix sifflante, SA voix s'éleva entre les murs de la grande salle, puissante et terrifiante.

Les cris des élèves déchirants nos tympans ne suffisaient pas à couvrir la voix aigüe et glacée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers.

Un silence s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Les cris avaient cessé et tout le monde attendait la suite les nerfs à vif. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues, naviguant entre mes cernes. La voix repris enfin, encore plus glaciale :

- Livrez-moi Harry Potter et il ne sera fait de mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

La voix s'éteignit alors et on n'entendit plus que le souffle bruyant des respirations et des sanglots retenus. Le silence était pesant, lourd. Tous nos regards convergèrent vers Potter. Je ne voulais pas gagner l'estime de Vous-Savez-Qui, à ce stade là, je n'en avais cure. Je ne voulais pas mourir, c'était tout ce qui me motivait, survivre. Dix-huit ans c'est l'aube de la vie, pas le crépuscule. On avait tous souffert, nous étions d'ailleurs tous trop jeunes pour ce qu'on avait subi.

Je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais juste vivre. Septième et dernier tour de langue raté. Je m'écriais alors :

_- Il est là ! Potter est là, attrapez-le !_

oOoOo

Mon regard quitta le vague de mes souvenirs et se fixa sur les sorciers qui me faisaient face. Le grand jury qui allait décider de mon sort.

L'homme à la barre, un quelconque sorcier que je ne connaissais pas, tapa de son marteau sur son pupitre et le calme revint au sein de la salle. Il énonça alors les paroles que je redoutais tant :

- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter pour votre défense ?

Parler maintenant ou me taire. Que pouvais-je faire, moi qui avais manqué si souvent de rester silencieuse ? Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Ce n'est pas seulement un mouvement difficile à faire et au combien stupide, idée saugrenue sortie d'un cerveau d'un moldu ! C'est aussi, et je le comprends maintenant, réfléchir avant de parler, réfléchir et choisir ses mots.

Aujourd'hui en cet instant il me fallait réfléchir, prendre le temps de penser avant de parler. Penser au fait que, oui les sorciers nés-moldus nous sont inférieur à nous autres sang-purs, que oui les moldus n'étaient rien comparé à nous, mais que non leur mort n'était pas ce que je souhaitais ? Que je m'étais vantée de recevoir la marque à une époque parce que mes parents le désiraient pour moi, mais que je ne l'avais jamais eu à mon plus grand soulagement ? Que oui j'avais lancé des sortilèges Doloris aux premières années pendant les cours du professeur Amycus, mais que non, je n'y avais pas pris de plaisir, comparé à certains autres, et pas forcément tous des Serpentards ? Bien sûr que j'avais détesté ça, faire souffrir des gamins n'était pas dans ma nature ! Et s'il leur fallait une preuve de plus, pourquoi aurais-je lancé un sortilège si destructeur à des enfants sang-purs ? Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Oui, j'avais voulu livrer Potter, et bien d'autres aussi avaient dû le penser, même de façon fugace. J'avais juste eu l'esprit trop vif et la langue trop bien pendue. Mais surtout j'avais pu avoir plus peur que les autres. Terrifiée, oui, coupable, non. La guerre fait faire de drôle de choses.

Alors voilà j'avais réfléchi, j'avais "tourné sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche", j'avais pensé à ce que j'allais dire. Longuement, afin de prononcer les bons mots. _Ceux qui allaient me sauver._

* * *

Et voilà pour cet OS :D

Pour les sept années et les sept tours de langue ratés, j'ai essayé de trouver différents thèmes de ce qu'aurait pu insinuer Pansy. En passant par les nés-moldus ne sont pas de vrais sorciers, Poudlard ne devrait pas accueillir de né-moldus, la mort de moldu n'est rien, le mélange des sangs n'est pas bon, l'éducation des sang-purs donne de meilleurs sorciers, le fait de recevoir la marque est la distinction ultime et enfin vendre Potter pour sauver sa peau.

Pour les cinq premières années il m'a fallu créer des situations, mais le challenge était sixième et septième années qui ont été particulièrement ardus à écrire car les discussions ont réellement lieu dans les livres et je ne pouvais donc pas y toucher ! J'ai d'ailleurs repris quelques dialogues du train et le discours de Voldemort dans la grande salle. De plus JKR exprime ce que Pansy ressent dans le tome 6 par des Pansy est "indignée" ou encore "impressionnée" par Malfoy... dur de la rendre moins niaise qu'elle n'en a l'air :D

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Une petite review pour les avis (bon ou critique), ça me fera toujours progresser :)

Bisous,

Lol!ne


End file.
